Pigface
About him Pigface is a name refered to Pighead in Saw movies. In some of his first games, he is dressed in a red boxer cloak, his face always covered with the infamous pighead mask. But in the future games, we can see him wearing green middle short hair, a red cloak, white gloves, grey pants and shoes. He is a silent character whose main role is to assist Pigsaw in capturing victims and orchestrating their tests. He only talks when he is with Pigsaw or when he has to dress up. In the game Pigface debuted in the game Pigsaw's challenge where he captured Spark, Tony Toon, Lucas and Flash as part of Pigsaw's revenge on the Inkagames Crew. ---- In Pigsaw Final Game he appears at the end of the game waking up Pigsaw from his nightmare only to remind him that is his birthday and to give a Krusty the Clown doll identical to his nightmare. ---- He makes a small cameo in Spark Maze Escape at the end of the game. ---- In Lindsay's game he appears in the first scene hidden in a lamp to capture Lindsay Lohan and Charlie Sheen. ---- A picture of him appears in Obama Saw Game 2 as a puzzle in which the player has to color a second picture of him identical to the first one. ---- In Cody's game he was seen coming into his agency dressed like a girl scout that was selling cookies. ---- In youtubers Saw Game he appears disguised as a worker of a game company who captures the youtubers. Appearence * Pigsaw's Challenge (debut) * Pigsaw Final Game * Spark Maze Escape (Cameo) * Lindsay Saw Game * Obama Inkagames Rescue (Cameo) * Pepe saw game * Cody Saw Game * Vegetta Saw Game (As a minecraft avatar) * Youtubers Saw Game 2 * Trump Saw Game (Playable in the intro) * German & Lele Saw Game * Ariana Grande Saw Game (Playable in the intro) Trivia * In Cody's game he had a blue-green hat, blond hair with braids on each side and with pink bows at the end, his green hair underneath the blond wig, blue-green and white dress with a bit of pink color around, pink baletina's shoes, and a box of chocolate cookies and a rope around his head that was attached on the box. * It is also seen that he had hairy legs underneath the dress. * He was selling cookies to help the homeless dogs of MosquitoVille. * When Cody said that he doesn't have any money, Pigface insisted and made some turn ups, so that the detective would eat one. * Cody thank the girl scout for the cookie and said that her hair looks pretty psychedelic, when Pigface said, that is popular among the girl scouts. * After the detective ate the cookie and said that it had a funny taste, Pigface told him that it was maybe from the somniferus that he put in. * Pigface then asks himself, how did Pigsaw managed to convinced him into dressing like that, and if only if his friends could see him. ---- * In Criss's game, he was mentioned that he came to the dressing room and kidnapped him. * Pigsaw created him, through the scetches of Tony. Cody Jones Saw Game (4).png Cody Jones Saw Game (10).jpg Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Category:Helper Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Temporarily playable Category:Original Saw Game characters Category:Vegetta Characters